Wideband MIMO radar apparatus based on compact antenna arrays is currently used in various imaging applications to visualize near-field as well as far-field objects and characterize them based on their reflective properties.
Current state of the art techniques use MIMO radar signal to create 3D images. However, current MIMO imaging techniques lack the ability to achieve adequate resolvability when identifying targets in close proximity to each other or are found in a moving environment.
Complex target objects having different parts, each having their own mode of movement further complicate imaging with sufficient resolvability. Therefore, there is need to advance current MIMO radar imaging techniques to achieve a higher degree of resolvability.